Falling Fast
by DreamandbeInspired
Summary: Summary: Ally is starting her first year at NYU and she couldn't be more excited. She is looking forward to finally attending her dream college and making her music dreams come true. She was not expecting to fall for a charming blonde haired student that she can't get her mind off of. Ally realizes she is falling hard for this boy and falling fast.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Fast**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is my second fanfic ever! My first one was "All I want for Christmas is You." I'm very new on here and this is the first time I'm writing a multi-chap story. I heard Avril Lavigne's song "Falling Fast" the other day and I came up with this idea. Since I am new here, I appreciate all the reviews I get! Please let me know if there is any way I can improve as well! Well without further ado here is the first chapter! Please let me know what you guys think or if I should continue!**

**Summary: **Ally is starting her first year at NYU and she couldn't be more excited. She is looking forward to finally attending her dream college and making her music dreams come true. She was not expecting to fall for a charming blonde haired student that she can't get her mind off of. Ally realizes she is falling hard for this boy and falling fast. Will this get in the way of her dreams and goals of becoming a famous singer and songwriter?

"Your name please?" Eighteen year old Ally Dawson looked up to see a woman in her early forties staring at her with a warm smile on her face. "Ally Dawson." The woman nodded her head before typing in the name into the computer in front of her. "Welcome to NYU Ms. Dawson. We are pleased to meet you and hope you have a great first year. Here are some forms you need to fill out. Once you are done completing these, you will receive your student ID card and I will let you know which dorm you are assigned to."

Ally smiled at the woman before taking the forms from her hand. "Thank you!" She turned around and headed towards the table where she saw other first years filling out the same forms. Ally couldn't believe that she was finally here in New York City attending New York University, or NYU as it was more commonly known. She had dreamt of attending this college ever since she was 8 years old and visited this city with her family. NYU was known for having an excellent music department, and she was definitely going to be taking advantage of all the classes and programs that the university had to offer. She was an aspiring musician who knew how to sing and write her own songs. Ally was hoping that NYU would help her form connections with world renowned musicians and professors that could help her make it big in the music world.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" Ally snapped out of her thoughts to see a girl with jet black hair staring down at her. "Oh no, go right ahead." The girl smiled at her before sitting down next to Ally. Once seated, she placed the same forms that Ally had on the table in front of her and began filling them out. Ally smiled and went back to focusing on her forms. She couldn't wait to finish filling all these out so that she could finally move into the dorm that she would be living in for her first year.

After completing all the necessary forms, Ally stood up and headed back to the main desk to hand her forms in. She approached the desk again to see the same woman there. The woman took the forms from her and placed them into a folder that Ally noticed had her name on it. "Ok Ms. Dawson, now I need to take a photo of you that we will be putting on your student ID. Just stand right in front of me here and look into this camera." The woman pointed to a camera that was on a stand on top of her desk. Ally moved to stand right in front of the camera and smiled right as the woman clicked the button. "Great! Just give me a moment and I will have your ID card ready for you." Ally watched the woman stand up and head into an adjoining room. After a few minutes, the woman came back with a plastic white card in her hand. "Here you go Ms. Dawson. Make sure you don't lose this card. You will use this to enter your dorm and to pay for your meals in the dining hall. If you do ever lose this, there will be a fine of $30, so make sure you keep it on you at all times." Ally took the card from the woman's hand, "Thank you, I will make sure to keep it safe! Is there anything else I have to fill out?"

The woman looked over at her computer screen and then back at Ally. "No, you are all set for now. Your dorm building is St. Andrew's Hall. Here is a map of the campus that will help you find it. When you enter your dorm building, there will be Resident Assistants there to give you your key and room assignment. Once again welcome to NYU Ms. Dawson! If you have any questions or need help with anything, please don't hesitate to ask!"

Ally grinned before peering at the woman's name tag. "Thanks Ms. Johnson! I'm sure I will definitely be contacting you the first few weeks of school! See you later!" Ms. Johnson smiled at the brunette once more as Ally headed towards the door to find St. Andrews Hall.

* * *

"Where is it?" Ally looked around her and realized she was most probably lost. NYU had a huge campus and she knew it would take her at least a few weeks to familiarize herself with all the buildings. She peered down at the campus map once again. It seemed like St. Andrew's Hall should be to her right, but instead she saw a building called St. Louis Hall.

"Do you need some help?"

Ally raised her head from the campus map to meet the gaze of a pair of warm hazel eyes. As she took in the full appearance of the individual standing in front of her, she noticed her heart beat began to race. Standing in front of her was the most attractive guy she ever laid eyes on. He was tall, probably around 6 feet, and had blonde hair that was messed up in the most perfect way. She could also see his biceps through the plaid shirt he was wearing, and was sure that he had a six pack from the way the rest of his body was built. His voice on its own was insanely attractive with it being all deep and husky. She didn't even want to start on his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen that she was sure she would get lost in them if she stared at them any longer. "Umm are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you. You just seemed a little lost."

Ally finally snapped out of her thoughts and instantly became embarrassed by the direction her thoughts were headed. She turned red and averted her eyes from the attractive guy in front of her. _Get a grip Ally! You have only been on campus for a few minutes and you are already attracted to a random guy that just popped up out of nowhere! Get yourself together!_ Ally took a deep breath and finally looked back up at said boy who was now looking at her with concern or amusement. She couldn't really tell.

"Umm… y-yea I'm s-sorry. I'm new here and y-yea I guess I'm a little lost. I can't find my dorm. Do you know where St. Andrew's Hall is? Ally felt so stupid. She couldn't believe she was stammering in front of someone she never met before. _This guy probably thinks I'm crazy!_ Ally thought to herself before looking back up at him again. She was shocked to find him giving her a genuine smile with no look of amusement on his face. "You must be a first year right? Don't worry it takes time getting used to this campus. I'm in my second year and I'm still confused about where to go at times."

Ally laughed and began to relax. Maybe this guy didn't think she was completely crazy. She smiled back at him and followed him as he started walking in the opposite direction. He took the campus map from her and pointed at it. "Here is where we are right now. St. Louis Hall is right there and Barnabas Hall is right next to it. St. Andrew's Hall is a little further down as you can see here." Ally stared at the handsome man in front of her and found herself melting at the sound of his voice. She had no idea what he just said or what he was pointing to on the map. She was too busy staring at his face. "Oh o-okay that makes sense now."

The blonde smirked at her and then began walking towards St. Andrew's Hall with Ally following closely behind. After a few short minutes, the tall blonde halted in front of a building that Ally saw had St. Andrew's Hall written in big black letters on the front. "Well here it is! Do you think you can find your way from here or would you like me to come in with you?" Ally quickly shook her head, "Oh no that's okay. You have already done enough for me. Thanks for showing me the dorm. I thought I would be lost all day trying to find it."

"No problem! I remember how lost I felt here last year! You will get used to it though. It was nice meeting you..."

Ally smiled up at him. "Ally Dawson." The blonde gave Ally a lopsided grin before shaking hands with her. "It was nice meeting you Ally Dawson. My name is Austin Moon. If you ever need anything, let me know! I live over in St. Louis Hall. Can I have your cell phone?"

Ally gave Austin a puzzled expression before handing her phone over to him. He took the phone from her and punched a few keys before handing it back to her. "There now you have my number. Don't be shy! I like helping cute girls like you. Austin winked at her before walking away and leaving a blushing Ally behind. _Did that insanely attractive guy just flirt with me?!_ She couldn't believe that he winked at her! If her first day was anything to go by, Ally was sure that her experience at NYU was definitely going to be exciting! She couldn't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was out of town for a few days. I didn't get too many reviews on the first chapter, but I still want to continue. I'm going back to school soon, so I want to finish this story before I leave. This story will probably only have five chapters at the most. Thanks to all of you who did review, follow, or favorite this story! The reviews really motivate me to update this story. I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but I don't own NYU or anything associated with it. I made up the names of the dorms and everything else that I mention about that college. Happy reading!**

Ally made her way into St. Andrews Hall with a wide grin on her face. As she approached the group of people standing in the main lobby, she saw boys and girls a little older than her with bright red t-shirts on. A girl with red hair turned around as she saw Ally come up to the table. As she turned, Ally noticed that her shirt had the words "RA" written across the front with the NYU logo.

"Hi! Welcome to St. Andrew's hall! What is your name?"

Ally smiled at the red headed girl before answering, "Hi! Thanks! My name is Ally Dawson." The girl gave her a big grin, "Great! I have been waiting for you. My name is Emily and I will be your RA, which stands for Resident Assistant. If you have any problems with your room or roommate, or if you ever just want to talk, don't hesitate to contact me."

Ally really liked Emily already. She seemed friendly, helpful, and someone she could rely on to get adjusted to the big campus. She watched as Emily turned around to shuffle through some papers and to pick up key with the number 4 on it from the table. Emily handed Ally the papers and the key, "Here is your key that will help you get into room #4 on the second floor. I'm also on the second floor, but in room 7. The papers I just gave you go over some general rules of the dorm building, and explain when our quiet hours are. Make sure you read all the rules when you get the chance. "Do you have any other questions?"

Ally shook her head, "No I think that is all for now, but I'm sure I'll have questions soon!"

Emily gave Ally a warm smile, "Yes please don't hesitate to ask me anything! I would love to help you! Good luck getting all settled in. Your roommate has already moved in, so you will get to meet her too. We have a general floor meeting tonight at 9pm, so you will meet everyone on the floor then!"

"Great! See you then!" Ally gave her RA one last smile before heading towards the elevator to go to the the second floor. She was really excited to meet her roommate, but at the same time she was a little nervous. She was never the best at making friends, but now that she was at college she was hoping she would make a few close friends. Ally blushed as she thought about the cute blonde she met earlier. She could become friends with him too. He seemed friendly enough, but Ally knew that she wouldn't be able to just stay friends with him. He was way too hot! _Ally, stop thinking about him! You need to focus on your music here so that you can achieve your dream of becoming a professional singer and songwriter! _Ally snapped out of her thoughts as the elevator door opened stating that she had reached the second floor. She walked out of the elevator with her luggage and walked down the hallway to room number 4.

"Well here goes nothing," Ally muttered to herself before using her key to open her dorm room for the year. She walked in and noticed the room was empty, but she could tell her roommate had moved in already. The room wasn't too big, but big enough for two people to live in. There were two small closets behind the door and two twin beds were pushed against the wall. There was also a fairly large window with a cute window seat that Ally knew she would be using often. According to the sign on the main door to the room_, _her roommates name was Trish_. I guess I will meet her soon enough,_ Ally thought to herself. She made her way over to the bed that was not made yet and busied herself for the next few hours unpacking all her clothes and other items.

* * *

"Hey buddy! What's got you smiling so much?

Austin looked up from his laptop to see his best friend and roommate walk into their room. He shrugged before grinning up at the red head, "Nothing man! I guess I'm just happy today!"

Dez gave Austin a confused look before sitting down on his bed. "Okay, well have you seen my kangaroo? I thought I left him in here when I went out to get dinner, but now I can't find him."

Austin smiled, "Sorry buddy, I haven't seen him." Many people might find that to be a strange question, but Austin was used to it. Dez was an interesting individual, but was a really nice guy. Austin had met him the very first day of his English class when he was a first year. At first, Dez seemed really eccentric with his crazy questions and odd sense of dressing, but Austin soon realized he was actually pretty fun to hang out with. Even though many people gave Dez weird looks, Austin was never ashamed being seen with him. He even requested to room with him for his second year, so now here they were sharing a room together.

"So I met this really crazy Latina girl today." Austin snapped out of his thoughts to look up at Dez again from his desk. "Really? Who was she? Is she in our year?"

Dez stood up from his bed and began pacing back and forth. "I don't know man, but she really scared me! I went to the student center to grab a chicken wrap and she was standing in the line with me. It took me a while to decide what I wanted and she started screaming at me to hurry up! She had crazy wild curly hair and she looked ferocious!"

Austin chuckled, "Seriously Dez, I'm sure she wasn't that bad. Maybe she's new on campus or just has a temper problem dude. I'm sure you won't see her again, since this place is huge. I actually met someone the exact opposite of who you met." Austin got a dreamy look in his eyes as he began to think of the cute brunette he met earlier.

Dez snapped his fingers in front of Austin's face to get his attention. "A-hah, no wonder you had that lovesick look on your face when I walked in earlier."

"Lovesick? Dude I just met her! I'm not in love with her. She was just really different, you know. She's a first year and she was so lost trying to find her dorm. I don't know she was really cute though. But you know I can't get distracted Dez! I'm here to fulfill my goal of becoming a professional singer! I don't have time for a relationship!"

Dez shrugged before sitting cross legged on the floor. "Buddy, everyone has time for love! Anyway, you can't help when you fall in love with someone. It just happens when it happens. You should just follow your heart."

Austin stared at Dez with a boring expression on his face. "Dude, I didn't know you were into all this love stuff. How do you know about all of this anyway?"

"They don't call me the love whisperer for nothing!"

"No one calls you that buddy!" Austin sighed and turned back towards his laptop and tried to distract himself from thinking about the cute brunette.

* * *

Ally was finally done unpacking all of her clothes, but she still had some other things to unpack. There was still no sign of her roommate, so she decided to make her bed. She had bought colorful bed sheets with cool music notes on it before she came to school. She couldn't wait to put them on her bed. Just as she was putting the comforter on, Ally heard a key being inserted into the door. _Well here she comes. I hope we get along. _

Ally watched a short Latina girl enter the room muttering to herself in what she thinks is Spanish. "Los chicos aqui son loco!" The curly haired girl looked up from her rambling and noticed another presence in the room. Ally gazed at said Latina with wide eyes, scared to interrupt her roommate's outburst.

"Umm hi. I'm sorry about that. My name is Trish! I'm guessing you are my roommate Ally?"

Ally took a deep breath and approached Trish. Now that she wasn't ranting out in Spanish she seemed less scary. "Hi! Yes my name is Ally. It's nice to finally meet you!"

Trish smiled at her and walked towards her own bed. "I hope you don't mind that I took the bed by the window." Ally quickly shook her head and smiled back at her. "No I don't mind at all. I actually prefer to have my bed away from the window."

Trish sighed and sat down on her bed before facing Ally again. "I'm sorry for my outburst when I first walked in. I bet you thought your roommate is a freak! I swear I'm not usually like that. I just bumped into a really annoying guy when I went to go get food from the student center."

Ally sat down on her own bed and faced the Latina. "Oh no it's fine. That guy must have been really weird to get you that upset. Trish raised her hands in a crazy manner before flopping down on her bed. "Yea he was seriously nuts! Anyway, we should get to know each other, since we are living together all year! Do you need any more help unpacking?"

Ally shook her head, "No, I mostly unpacked everything. I just have a couple more things to do. I heard we have a floor meeting at 9pm right?"

Trish nodded before jumping off her bed, "Well we still have another hour before that meeting. Want to play "20 questions", so we can get to know each other better?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ally exclaimed. For the next hour Ally and Trish sat on their beds facing each other just talking and getting to know each other better. Ally could finally see herself making a close friend.

**Thanks for reading! Please read and review!**


End file.
